The Takings of the Storm
by Midnight Soliloquy
Summary: Flowers aren't the only thing that bloom in the rain... Various oneshots spanning several pairings, all concerning the rain.
1. Things Not Said: MelloxMatt

**A/N:** Spice here. Due to a _lovely_ weather condition we like to call a hurricane, I have been perpetually damp for three days straight (fecking rain.) I couldn't sleep last night because the wind attempted to smash my window with raindrops, so I wrote. About rain. Go figure.

* * *

**Things Not Said**

"Matt, what the hell do you think you're doing?"

_Why are you standing out here in the rain?_

"What does it look like, dumbass?"

_I was waiting for you._

"It _looks _like you're soaking wet."

_Aren't you uncomfortable?_

"No shit, Sherlock."

_I don't mind._

"Well, get your ass inside, I'm frozen."

_You must be cold._

"How do you think I feel?"

_I am._

"Damn it Matt, quit dripping on the floor!"

_Take those wet clothes off, you'll catch a cold._

"Whatever, Mello."

_Why are you concerned about me?_

"And take a shower then _go to bed!_"

_Because I love you._

**A/N:** Oh, I love this style so much! It's so...fluffgasm! xD This will be a series of Death Note oneshots concerning rain, so yes, expect more. And soon, because of this god awful rain. GOD I HATE BEING WET!

* * *


	2. Non Sequitur: MelloxMatt

**A/N: **Non Sequitur is a latin phrase, and literally translates to 'it does not follow.' It's the name of a logical fallacy. Heh, Misao was on the debate team for a while. xD

* * *

**Non Sequitur**

Matt yawned and stretched, his fingers brushing the headboard as he reached above his head. The redhead's movements disturbed his bed partner, a lithe, tanned blonde, who was still half asleep.

"Ma-a-a-a-a-att," Mello yawned. "'serly. Go t' sleep."

"Mello," Matt turned to the blonde, who was stuffing his face into his pillow. "It's past noon."

"Well," Mello said, removing his head—with some reluctance—from the pillow, and peering out the window. "It's raining."

Matt sat up and made a face. "I fail to see how that relates."

"Rain makes me sleepy, and therefore I do not wish to get up."

Matt sighed and lay back down. There was no arguing with a sleepy Mello. And there was no living with a sleep-deprived Mello, either. Said blonde rolled over and draped his arms loosely over Matt's shoulders, meeting the redhead's cross green eyes with playful cerulean. The gunman flashed his best come-and-get-me grin.

"Let's stay in bed all day."

Matt matched his grin perfectly. "Yes, lets."

* * *

**A/N:** I named it that, by the way, because of Matt not following Mello's logic train. I forsee people asking me about this, so I figured I'd save you the trouble. I have nothing humorous to say. Sorry.


	3. Iris: LxRaito

**A/N:** I really don't remember where that quote is from, but IT'S NOT MINE! I just like it a lot. **

* * *

**

**Iris**

"…_the iris is most beautiful in the rain, even if it is a rain of blood."_

It was a rare night when the man known as L slept. It was even more unusual for the detective to be asleep and for Raito to still be awake. The auburn-haired student was perched, motionless, on the edge of the bed he was forced to share with the dark-eyed genius, due to the chain that bound them together. He stared fixedly out the window at the rain that pattered relentlessly against the glass. His chocolate eyes were vacant and haunted. Sheets rustled faintly, two black eyes blinked blearily, and Ryuzaki struggled into a sitting position.

"Raito-kun? What's the matter, can't you sleep?"

Raito gave no reply.

"Raito-kun?" the detective ventured hesitantly.

"It's raining, Ryuzaki," Raito said quietly.

Ryuzaki nodded slowly. "Yes…"

Raito shivered and wrapped his arms around himself. "I can't sleep when it rains."

Ryuzaki cocked his head curiously, but said nothing.

"When it rains…I dream of a rain of blood," Raito whispered.

Ryuzaki crawled closer to the brunette, laying his head on Raito's shoulder. Both were silent. The rain continued to fall.

"Ryuzaki," Raito whimpered, turning into the black-eyed man's embrace. "Ryuzaki!"

Ryuzaki stroked Raito's back gently as the younger man trembled in his arms.

"Shh, Raito-kun. I'm here, shh…"

Raito's slim fingers clenched tightly in Ryuzaki's loose white shirt. "Ryuzaki," he cried brokenly. "Ryuzaki, help me!"

Ryuzaki's hands tangled in Raito's auburn locks. He tucked the brunette's head under his chin.

"I can't save you…"

* * *

**A/N: **Jeeze guys, this has been up for a month and still has no reviews! I'm kinda sad... -nyron- (So review. Pwease? -puppy dog eyes-) Well, you get a new chapter anyway, lucky you. More...later, I guess.


End file.
